Of Father and Son
by OnePieceisGod
Summary: 20 years after Zoro becomes The WorldsGreatest Swordsman,a young boy challenges him for the title.Only to find out this boy is his son. As they catch up and learn more about one another,an adventure ensues.Plus, YOU can't help but think, who's the mother?
1. My Son!

Of Father and Son (formerly He dad, do you not remeber me?)

20 years after Zoro becomes The Worlds Greatest Swordsman, a young 19 year-old challenges him for the title. Only to find out this boy is his son. As they catch up and learn more about one another, an adventure ensues. Plus, YOU can't help but think, who's the mother?

My first story with OCs, hope its good. The beginnings of all the chapters are flashbacks of Zoro and his love interest. I won't reveal who it is until the last chapter but I will give clues every flash back to who it is. Be in mind, ANY woman form One Piece could be it. Also, this is a slight romance, but no sex this time. Just "fluff" as they say, hopefully EVERYONE will still read this, even the ones who like just my comedic stories, it's more action than romance, please read, comment and enjoy.

Chapter 1 - My son!?!?

~X~X~X~X{ Flashback - 20 years ago }X~X~X~X~

She sat in his room on their shared bed. "You are so annoying Zoro!" She puffed in anger as the swords man continued to tease her. "Hehhehheh, don't think of me like that." Zoro walked over to his lover. "It's not like I treat you the same way Luffy treats Hancock." The woman rolled her eyes, those beautiful eyes, they were what hooked Zoro to her in the first place. "Luffy is an idiot, he has no idea that Shishibikai loon is head over heels for him. Even though it is so obvious that he is the only reason she is here." Zoro put his face extremely close to hers, "I know it's obvious that I love you. And to me that's all that matters to me." ".......Zoro." She blushed quite elegantly as he kissed her.

~X~X~X~X~X{Current Day}X~X~X~X~X~

"Shit." Zoro woke up and walked to his bathroom. Those dreams have had becoming more frequent. It had been almost 20 years now since Luffy became Pirate King. 20 years since everyone went their own ways. 20 years since he had become the World's Greatest Swordsman. 20 years since he had seen HER. He loved her,....... but becoming the World's Greatest anything meant the possibility of loved ones to be hurt, for her safety, he decided no matter what the heartfelt, they couldn't be together. Surprisingly to Zoro, she agreed with this, and agreed to whatever he wished of her. They had one more night together that seemed like years then he left without saying good-bye in the middle of the night. He couldn't say good-bye, just couldn't. Zoro went outside with his swords and placed them against a tree. He went straight to training, even the best can get better I suppose.

After awhile he picked up his swords and headed to the small village that inhabited the island he now called home. Kusha island, Tero village, these places he had made his humble abode for the past 15 years as he decided that wandering was pointless. He felt that when the wave of hungry swordsmen came for his title, it would be better for both him AND his opponent to know where he was and to come at him with no delay. Kusha island was deep in the grand line, in the New World and even close to the calm belt, so he knew those who made their way here would be worth his time. "Hey Zoro-san!" a little boy, barley 11 walked up with a small body clinging to his left leg. Zoro looked down at the young boy, "Hey Kanta, how s Minumi?" Kanta looked down at the younger sibling holding on him, "Awww, she's fine." He tried to shake her off, "Come on Minumi! Quit being a baby! Zoro-san was the one who saved your damn doll." Zoro hit Kanta on the head lightly with the handle of Wado, "OW! What was that for!?" Kanta rubbed his head. Zoro swatted down to their level, "Don't cuss, you're ten for Christ sakes." Kanta started to ramble, "Na uh! I'm almost 12! And you say damn all the time! Why can't I!? It's not fair.........!" Zoro looked at Minumi, "Is your doll still ok Minumi, he tried to smile the sweetest he could. All Minumi did was hide behind Kanta as if Zoro was going to attack her. Zoro frown and got up and walked away. "It's ok Minumi, I don't hold it against you." Zoro looked back one more time and continued his way to the local store. "Thank you for saving Missy, Zoro-san." Minumi said quietly, she wasn't sure if he heard her and Zoro didn't turn around to acknowledge if he did.

Zoro sighed as he entered a small building, he had lived in the outskirts of this village for 15 years and had seen both of the young children s births. He even had to deliver Minumi when the doctor couldn't get there in time and Zoro was the only one with enough 'experience' in the house at the time. But a sad day in young Minumi's life had happened only 5 years later. A bandit came to the island seeking Zoro for his title. Although Zoro complied and quickly defeated him, he spared the bandit's life saying he was not worth it to kill him. Enraged the bandit kidnapped the closest child he could see, Minumi. Zoro tried to save her without any violence, but to no avail. He killed the bandit right before her eyes, blood even splattered on her innocent clothes. Zoro felt horrible and tried to leave the island. But for some strange reason that sometimes still bothers him to this day, the asked him to stay. Their appointed village leader even joked saying they liked their island being the home of the World's Greatest Swordsman, calling it 'good publicity'. Although he never meant to harm her, Minumi was forever shocked at the act of bloodshed, however, sometimes when people talked about that day, she would gladly boast that that was the day Zoro save her and more importantly, her doll, Missy. However, she would still shy away from Zoro when ever his presence was near hers, but Zoro gratefully gave her space, not wanting the girl to be afraid of him. And he knew it would take time, and Zoro was more than happy to wait for the girl to be ok around him. It had only been 1 year since the incident.

"Is that all Roronoa-san?" the old man at the cashier desk asked. Zoro nodded, "Yeah Umachi, thanks." Umachi grinned, "So the big B-day is coming up for you eh? Got any plans THIS TIME? Any ladies, FINALLY?" the dirty old man nudged at Zoro. It was Zoro's 39th birthday soon and the villagers always wanted to celebrate it but he always told them it wasn't necessary. "Haha, no, and you KNOW why." Umachi shook his head, "Yes, yes, 'SHE' will always be the one, blah, blah. Then why don't you give up this swordsman crap and be with her?" Zoro headed out the door, "Because," he closed his eyes in slight annoyance and regret, "she made me promise to see it through to the end if I was really going thought with it."

~X~X~X~X{ Flashback - 20 years ago }X~X~X~X~

"Go ahead! I don't care! Mister big ass swordsman doesn't need me!" she dropped onto the bed with a loud thud as she continued her raging rant towards Zoro, the new World's Greatest Swordsman. " 'We can't be together because you could get hurt by a rival and I couldn't stand to see you be injured or killed', HMP! Bullshit!" she mocked his words. Zoro rolled eyes and sat beside her. He had just defeated and hesitantly killed Mihawk to become the world's strongest. "You think just because a bunch of scary guys are coming after you I can't be with you and can't defend myself is that it!? Jerk!" Zoro grabbed her hand and held it tight, "Of course no. I know you can defend yourself but look at me! All these damn cuts and I'm now the best swords man, I'll get more, but I've fulfilled my dream, now I have to go though the journey of BEING and STAYING the best. I will not put that burden on you,....... If you don't want to." She pouted a little longer and finally sighed in accepted frustration, "Fine Zoro....... I won t punish you by seeing my body on the ground one day due to the fame of you name. I'll stay behind,... for you." Zoro smiled, "Thank you, that means a lot to me nphrt-" she put her delicate finger on his lips, "Before you get to say MY NAME again, promise me,........ You finish ONLY when you finally proven whatever is left for you to prove, and that we'll be together again, one day,..... PROMISE ME!" Her eyes were watery, Zoro almost felt the crying feeling himself, he never thought he would be in love with someone so deeply, especially someone like her. "......... I promise,...... there's no way in hell I would leave you forever,.......... you will ALLWAYS be the one I love, no one else, EVER." She lightly kissed his lips, "Thank you Zoro."

~X~X~X~X{ Current Day }X~X~X~X~

Zoro cooked his food and sat down. Deep inside somewhere, he thanked Sanji relentlessly for teaching him how to cook for himself before they all separated. It was Luffy's decree that they all continued to fulfill their dreams, just because he had become king, it didn't mean that they had to stay with him and not finish what they wanted to do in life. (I would tell you what happened to all the crew, but that might reveal who his lover is wouldn't it)  
Zoro cleaned his empty plate and glass and put them away. He went back outside to train once more before taking a nap. As he begun, a voice was sounded, but it was as light as the wind, but Zoro could still tell it was words directed to him. "Training? Some things don't change I guess." He only heard part of the sentence as he turned to the one who was emitting the words.  
There stood a young man, about 20, maybe 19. He wore a plain white shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. What caught Zoro's eye first was this face, it seemed like his in so many ways, except the eyes, they were much different but quite familiar. He had 5 silver piercings in his left ear, and his hair.......... was blue. Stranger than that, it was in a floppy mohawk, like he grew it out to where it was not too long, but not too short and then shaved it all off except the middle, it's length was about Zoro's, which he always kept the same over the years. Like his hair, Zoro's look hadn't changed much, you could tell he was of an 'older' scale but..... If this kid was walking next to him anywhere, people could confuse them as being................ related? This thought mad Zoro raise an eye brow in wonder, could it be,......... this boy.........

"Did you not hear me?" Zoro snapped back into reality, "What?" The boy shook his head, "Of course," he mumbled to himself, "You're Roronoa Zoro right?" Zoro looked at the kid again for a moment, studying him, "Yeah...." then he noticed the thing that he usually noticed first right away. The boy s swords......... FOUR of them. "Yontouryo? Interesting,..... most of my CHALLENGERS use one, or try and imitate me with three." Zoro put Wado in his mouth and pulled out his other two, both ones he had received over the years, Shuushi and Sandai have been broken though out his days of defending his title. The kid was full of sarcasm and slight mocking as he too pulled out his swords, "What? Right away? Can't we just talk.-" he dropped the sheaths of the swords, 2 in his mouth now, their blades were dark gray and flat at a rectangle, but Zoro could tell by the glimmer of the edges they were still sharp. Zoro then looked at the boy's other 2 swords, both prominent and long, good for reach and control. Zoro grinned with joy, ("This kid ain't no armature, I'm gonna have a good match for once.") he thought. The boy came at him fast, the speed almost surprised Zoro, it had been a LONG time since he had fought anyone with REAL talent'.

*CLANK!!!* Their swords clashed and the fight had begun. They broke off their connection, Zoro returned to a lock up, and once again, the boy held his own. "So.... what's you name kid?" The boy broke of the connection this time, "Zeke." he came back with a frontal slash followed by a quick stab. Zoro dodge and reered both his swords behind him, "Zeek? How you spell that? Z-e-e-k?" *WHOM* *CLANK* The boy but both his 'hand' swords in one hand and placed the other hand on the back of the blades to halt Zoro's attack from even inching at all. "No, it's Z-e-k-e." Zoro smiled in impressment, "Funny way to spell it. By the way, nice usage of your swords to halt my move. (I'm not good at attack names, so I'm not even going to try.) A skilled opponent knew that that wasn't an ordinary attack, you KNEW I was using full force so you blocked with equal measures as I did attack." The exchanged a few more 'clanks' and locked up again, Zoro raised an eyebrow in excitement, "Who's your teacher?" Zeke smiled back, "Self taught. My MOM helped a lot too." Zoro became a little more serious and A LOT more curious. "How she know anything, she a swordsman too?" *CLANK* *CLANK* *SLICE* Zoro swung and the boy moved again, he came with a vice cut but Zoro kinked it and Zeke's swords were stopped. "No, but my FATHER 'was'. She studied his moves and stuff before he left." he pulled his swords out and went back on the attack. *CLANK* Zoro pushed out, "Your father, who is he?" "Donno." *CLANK* Just back and forth their swords went, as did their conversation. "No dad huh? Rough."

"Kinda."

*CLANK*

"Your mom hard on ya?"

"Kinda."

*WHOSH* *CLANK* *SLICE*

Zoro tucked and rolled under Zeke's attack, Zeke slung down, but missed again. Zoro used OniGiri, but to his expectation, Zeke blocked it. "Good." Zoro pulled out than slashed back again. "Why she name you Zeke, your mother I mean."

"Guess she likes Z names."

"Interesting."

*CLANK* *CLANK* *CLANK*

"You're very impressive, how old are you? 19?"

"Yup, few months ago."

"Hmmm, how long you been training?"

*CLANK*

"Since I was 8, mom made me do it every day."

"Your mom again eh? Why?"

"She had her reasons."

*CLANK*

"So what s with the 4 swords? I get 3, but what does an extra do for you?"

"It's for equal balance, I know you use the 3rd for more force on one side than the other, and then with whatever side the sword's blade isn't on, that side is faster. But I know that the 'GREAT' Roronoa found a way to focus on both sides without giving anything away. My four swords are aiming for that same thing, jut at the same time."

"Oh,"

*BING!*

"So the 4th is like a training wheel?"

"Sort of, but I'm keeping it."

"Interesting."

*CLANK* *CLANK* *BING!*

"Hehehe,"

Zoro chuckled as well, "What are you laughing at, were pretty even, I must be getting too old."

Zeke swung some more, "You heard of Left and Right side force styles in sword fighting right?"

"Duh. It's where,"

*CLANK* *WHOSH*

"your sword swings are faster and stronger on one side than the other."

"Yeah, and you know I've mostly been using left?"

Zoro raised his brow, "Yeah...."

Zeke smiled, "I'm NOT left sided." He changed the side of his swords were when he swung, and then his hitting speed and force went wild.

*BOOM**BOOM**CLANK*CLANK**CLANK!!**CLANK!!**CLANK!!!!!*

Zoro was completely defending, he could barely move from the barrage coming at him, if he kept this up, he would be dead soon. "HAHAHA! Good kid! But I know something you don't! HAHA!"

Zeke stopped momentarily in confusion, "What's that?"

Zoro TOO SWITCHED his swords' positions, "I'm NOT left sided either."

*CLANK*CLANK**CLANK!!**CLANK!!**CLANK!!**CLANK!!!*CLANK!!!**CLANK!!!**CLANK!!!**CLANK!!!!!*

"SHIT!!!!!" Now it was ZEKE who couldn't keep up.

~X~X~X~X{ 3 STRAIGHT hours later }X~X~X~X~

"*huff* *huff*, Damn kid, that was a good work out."

"*huff* *huff*, Work out!? It was a fight! *huff* *huff*."

Both Zoro and Zeke had collapsed on the ground, their clothes torn and scratches all over their bodies. Zoro got up first, "Yeah, you can tell yourself that kid, but it was a draw. No real fight is a draw." Zeke got up and shook his head, "Yeah whatever," he started to leave. "Tell me," Zoro stopped him, Zeke looked at him, "Are you............. my son." Zoro was nothing but serious. Zeke looked away for a moment, "......... Yes." Zoro gasped roughly in shock, he didn't really think the boy would say yes. It was more wishful thinking than anything else. Zeke was annoyed at this, "If you're so damn surprised why did you ask like you knew!?" Zoro shook his head to get clear his head, "I didn't think it was true, just guess!"

"Yeah, well you guessed well, DAD. Guess mom didn't know you were actually NOT clueless."

"Hey! Shut up! And don't call me dad! It's weird."

"Well aren t you father of the year."

"Don't talk to me that way!"

"Why not? If I can't call you 'dad' than I guess you're not my old man then."

"That's not the point! Don't be a shitty brat! If you were just gonna be so damn resentful, why did you even come find and then FIGHT me! Were you just gonna beat me then say 'oh by the way, I'm you son and I just kicked your ass' and if you lost just leave and not say anything!!!?!??"

"........ Kinda..."

"You little brat! No way SHE raised you like that!"

"It's been 20 years old man, what do YOU know about her by now!?"

Zoro wanted to hit this ungrateful, and apparently, seed of his. "Fine! Just leave I don't care!" He stormed into his house and closed the door. "I WAS PLANNING ON IT!" Zeke stormed off to the village harbor.

Inside his house Zoro rethunk things, "Damn it, I need to go back for him." he ran out the door. "ZEKE!"

At the village harbor.

"Crap...." Zeke scratched his head. "Where is that damn boat?"

"Lost? Then I KNOW you're my son." Zeke looked up to see Zoro on the top of the harbor stairs that lead to the village. Zeke walked away in annoyance, "Don't you have a nap to take or something? POPS." Zoro gritted his teeth at the 'pops' remark, but let it go. "So she talks about me huh?" "All the damn time."

"I want to know everything." Zeke looked back in surprise, "Really?" Zoro smiled a bit, "Yeah, your my kid right? You have NO questions for me?" Zeke didn't want to show his acknowledgement that he did, "You want to know about her too right?"

"Defiantly."

At Zoro's house. The sun had gone down and it was now late in the night.

"Well, I guess we can talk some more in the morning." Zoro said as he got out of his chair and stretched a bit. Zeke just sat there on the couch, saying nothing, just staring off into space. Zoro looked at him, "You can stay in my room if you like, I can sleep out here." Zeke looked up. "Nah, it's fine, I'll see ya in the morning." Zoro walked to his room, "Fine."

Zeke laid down on the couch and put his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. "20 years is a long time. Have you REALLY not been with anyone else?" Zoro looked back, "No......... of course not, she's the only one I could ever love." Zeke smiled, "She said you'd say that,....... that's why she hasn't either." Zoro smiled, one of the many questions he had have just been answered, now in the new day. He will find out more.

Somewhere on the Grand Line.

"Kusha Island eh? Are you sure?" Asked the hulking mass gripping his sword tight. "Y-Yeah boss, that s what intel says."

"Good.............. I'm coming for your head.......... Roronoa."

To Be Continued.... 


	2. Getting to know your bastard son

Chapter 2- "Getting to Know Your Bastard Son" for Dummies

~X~X~X~X{20 years ago}X~X~X~X~

She lay on his bed naked he got closer and kissed her passionately, "Zoro," she cooed softly.

"Uh............ Zoro........."

~X~X~X~X{Current Day}X~X~X~X~

Zoro flung up from his dream, it was a good dream, but what woke him up had nothing to do with it.

Smoke.

It was filling the house up. "Damn it!....... Zeke! What's going on!?" Zoro ran to the kitchen. "Hey pops! Just 'cooking' breakfast!" Zeke was quite cheery. Zoro's eye twitched slightly, "Don't call me that......... please!" Zeke smirked, "What?....... POPS!??" "Little shit," Zoro mumbled. "Hahaha! Take it easy old man!" Zeke turned off the stove and placed a plate of something black on the table. Zoro stayed looking pissed, "How can I TAKE IT EASY when your burning down my damn house." Zeke smiled annoyingly, "I ain't burning it down,.... it just looks like that because my 'great' cooking is like a diamond in the rough, just take a bite." Zoro sat down in front of the black creation. "Diamond in the rough huh? Looks like burnt shit." Zeke was now annoyed. "Just eat it old-zella, you don't like it eat something else." "I was going to." "Jackass."

"Don't call your father that."

"I'm 19, the too late mark to give me orders was when I was 18."

"That's not fair! I didn't know you existed till yesterday!"

"Not my problem......... pops."

"................. I kind of like jackass better."

"Just take a bite of the fucking pancakes!"

"Heheh,........ Is that what this is SUPPOSE to be?"

"You're right, jackass is a better name for you than pops."

"Ugh.........."

Zoro looked at the 'food' once more. He took a fork and cut in to it and stabbed it with the fork. "What the hell!???" The inside was golden brown. "How is that even possible?" Zoro was astonished that the thick black exterior contained such a beautiful sight inside. "Yeah, I know. Don't ask how I do it, but ALL my food winds up like that, I could boil water and the top looks black and murky and you drink it, and it taste like fucking God's drink." Zeke started to sound more and more impressed with himself as he 'talked' (more like bragged) about his cooking 'skills'. "OH MY GOD!" Zeke opened his then closed eyes to see his father Zoro trying to............ hold back a tear?

"What!?" Zeke was sort of worried. Zoro sniffed, "It looks like shit............ but it tastes like heaven..... I haven't eaten something so ungodly magnificent since Sanji's food! I feel like............ like I just got laid again!"

Zeke's eye twitched, "............ Thanks for that fucking mental image................. As for my 'humble' servings to be compared to the world's greatest cook, I guess it IS that good." Zoro came back to earth and realized Zeke's words. "Oh, yeah............. so SHE has told you about everyone huh? You ever meet any of them."

"Yeah I met some, would like to meet Luffy. Tch, she only talks about them when she's not talking about you, just TELLING doesn't come close to the detail she gives. I can pretty much name how many stitches in your first scar from Mihawk and how many time Luffy's been hit in the head by her or any other girl on the damn ship."

Zoro chuckled, "My stitches? Well......... the scars all ways turned the chicks on." Zoro put his hand on his chin as he reminisced of him and his 'escapades'.

"Again......... thanks for the damn mental images FATHER!"

"Ugh... oh... right, gotta still get use to that.............. So um...... how was life....... with her."

Zoro's voice sounded quite sad, realizing he was basically asking what was all he missed that he wished he didn't. Zeke understood and tried his best to make it sound like the life Zoro passed up was not so great, but they both knew that was almost impossible.

"It was good, she taught me how to fight with a sword ever since I could crawl. When I was younger I would always ask her why she made me do it. She would always answer that it was because she was selfish and was teaching me how so I could find you and give you a message that she is growing impatient and wants to see you again." Zeke looked over at his father to see his reaction. It was defiantly one of regret.

"She'll wait tell she dies though, now question about that." He reassured his dad. "Thanks." Zoro smiled. "So what else?" Zoro was like a kid a story time, he wanted to know all. "Huh, there was this one day, some men were wrecking the village, I was about 12, she sent me to stop them, I got my ass kicked, she said I was a weak little shithead and took that sword you gave her and..........." he started to laugh at the memory, "Hahaha! She kicked so much ass that day! Took out 3 killer men with the BACK END of a sword!! Crazy! You MUST have taught her all she knows about swords right?"

Zoro chuckled, "Actually she knew some, but most yeah, especially kicking rouge men's asses with a back end of a sword. She only wanted to learn how to use one because she was in love with me and wanted to share my interests, but I why didn't she use-"

"Her powers?" Zeke interrupted. "Because of that ONE TIME she used them on you by accident and you-" "OH! ...Right..... let's not talk about that...... wow......... she really DID stop using her powers, just like she said she would. She always worried about me when she didn't have to."

"Yeah well.... that's mom. I got in a fight with these kids once and even though I won, she found those kids and beat them up too for giving me a broken nose... heheheh."

Zoro loved hearing about her, "What does she look like now?" "About the same, she showed me a picture of her back then, quite beautiful, barely aged a day, you too........... almost."

"HA."

"Hehe. Her hair is a little shorter, and she........... uh............ erbetsrbgr."

"What?"

Zeke blushed with embarrassment, "Remember, she TOLD ME TO TELL YOU THIS! I'm not a perv!...... at least not to my own MOM!"

"Ugh......... right........ what is it?"

He blushed a little more, "................... Her breasts are.............. bigger."

Zoro looked some what taken off by that, "Wow...................... BIGGER,............ that's........... pretty huge............... I mean................. they were already pretty big back THEN........."

"SHUT UP!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, making your own SON say something like that is a little much but..... She has ALWAYS been like that."

"Yeah......... she told me that very same thing when I whined why I had to say that."

"What about you? What was your life like?"

"What you mean my personal life?"

"... Yeah, I know how you were raised, but what about YOU???"

"............ When I was 11, this girl......... named Rika,.......... we really connected, her dad was a swordsman too, and later we just......... got close you know?"

Zoro smiled, "So....... got a girl already huh? Nice job, she cute right?"

Zeke blushed, "Um........... I ...... think.... so......"

Zoro laughed, "Hahaha! That's great! So where is she now, on your home island?"

Zeke scuffed, "Tch, I don't know, she's nuts. I love her but, damn it if she ain't controlling of my every move. I had to leave in the middle of the night so she wouldn't catch and stop me, witch barely worked. She's not stalkery jut, obsessed with my well being and scared if I die I won t love her any more or whatever,............. I'm kind of.......... all she has left, her mom died a few years back and she came to live with me and mom. I've ran into her a few times out here, she catches me. We 'catch up' and I manage to escape and she tries to hunt me down and bring me back again."

Zoro chuckled again, "That's funny, but your mom probably would have done that to me if we were in you two's situation."

"Yeah."

"Anything else big worth talking about?"

"My best friend, without him, who knows if I'd be alive right now talking to you. Frank, his mother was 1/4 giant and his dad was a rather large human, but not a giant, and well......... they came up with Frank. But they were killed for being an 'abomination couple' like humans and fishmen couples, prejudice has just gotten so bad over the last 10 years since Whitebeard died and Luffy is busy keeping the new Younko and Shishibikai form starting war so no large pirate figure can protect the 'freaks'. A lot of people wish YOU would do it you know?"

Zoro looked away temporarily, "Yeah....... but that s not who I am."

Zeke smiled slightly in agreement, "I figured you say that, kinda glad I was right. Anyways........ Frank is spared because his mom shipped him off on a raft before they were killed. He was about 14 when I met him as he washed up on shore, I was 10. He wasn't too bright, you usually can't get ANY kind of education when they thing you're a monster. And of course, the villagers were scared of him and some even threw rocks. But I defended him, and considering who BOTH my parents are, most people let Frank be under my wing. I taught him everything I knew, from both fighting and education. He uses a rather large sword, it's about 10 feet long, heh, he's 14 feet tall himself. But he dedicated his life to serving me, to pay me back for everything I had given him, he didn't have to but he insisted. He was the one who helped me reach you, the grand line is hard enough, but you have to go and live in the New World too? Sure does make sure you have worthy opponents though if they make it here though huh?"

Zoro got up to get a drink, "Yup, and that's why my SON is here. Hahaha!"

Zeke laughed too, "Yeah, hahahahaha."

"So where is Frank now?"

"We were forced to split up about a week ago, I told him this is where I would most likely be and to come here if he wanted. He may be simple in the head but that guy for some unearthly reason can track like no one else. He doesn't use tracker tactics, he like listens to the ground and wind and stuff and somehow he finds what or who he is looking for. It's rather amazing."

*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

*BBBOOOOOMMMMM!!!!*

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

What sounded like a large flamed explosion and people screaming rang thought Zoro and Zeke's ears.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!?" Zeke grabbed his 4 swords that were in a corner and ran out of the house to see what had happened. "Damn it that boy! Zeke! Wait! We don't know what that is!" Zoro ran after him.

~X~X~X~X{In the Village}X~X~X~X~

Zeke made it to the village first, Zoro right behind him. "ha.... Ha.... Ha... What is this!?" The sight was horrifying. Some bodies laying on the floor, houses on fire, and several cruel looking men in the center of it all............ holding hostage a little girl and her doll.

"Minumi!!! Damn it!" Zoro gripped his sword, ready to save her again, by any means necessary.

"Hold it dad." Zeke kept his father form lunging forward with a slash. "I......... know these guys." Zoro looked in shock, "What?"

The one that seemed to be their leader was rather large, about 9 or 10 feet tall. He smirked evilly, "Ah..... Zeke, there you are! We were just asking these village fools where your dear old dad would be. And here you both are,.... should have known the both of you would come to save these precious pieces of crap." Zeke gulped in fear, eagerness, anticipation and nervousness. "Taeko, so you find me again...... now what?"

The large bald man gripped his sword form underneath his gray trench coat, "Oh, I'm not after you, never really was. But I had to follow somebody so I could get here the easy way........ So I can challenge him!" He pointed his sword at Zoro, "Although the whole world knows the island you take refuge on, almost no one knows where it is. Which is part of your tests to us swordsmen looking to name themselves in this world."

When he became The World's Greatest Swordsman, Zoro felt that the best thing was to stay in one place, and that place had to be difficult to find and to get to. That way if someone could make it, they would be worthy enough to fight. He had people all across the Grand Line to give hints and clues to exactly where Kusha Island was located. But some cheated and did just as this Taeko had done, and followed others without going through trials or tests.

"But before we do battle and I become the greatest."

*WHAM*

Zeke fell to the ground, he had been hit from behind and was now unconscious. "Zeke!"

*WHAM!*

He was so worried about his son that Zoro didn't realize he too was attacked and now fell to the ground unconscious. "......dam......damn it........"

To Be Continued...... 


	3. Like I remember what Happened

Chapter 3 - Like I remember what happend

~X~X~X~X{20 years ago}X~X~X~X~

"Hey Sanji, where's-" "Up stairs reading a book, that's all she does when she's not screwing you." barked Sanji as he answered Zoro's question quite quickly. Sanji had always liked her as well as Zoro, but then again, he 'loved' all girls. "Gee, thanks....... jackass." The woman was indeed reading a book, not one on history, but one rather for her personality. "Hey." Zoro said as he walked over to her with a smile. She blushed slightly, "Hey back." she giggled.

~X~X~X~X{another time 20 years ago}X~X~X~X~

"SHIT!!! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS DAMN STORM!!" Zoro yelled, holding onto the mast so he wouldn't fall overboard. "I CAN DO IT!!" shouted a female voice, one in particular to Zoro. "LEFT! HURRY!" -

-  
"That was close, I guess the girls are warming up to you then?" Zoro said back in their cabin. "Yeah! Those lessons on navigation and letting me borrow books to read were real nice of them!" Zoro stood in front of her, "You know you don't have to be friends with them if you don't want to, I know you all have had..... 'disagreements' in the past, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." She shook her head, "Don't worry about it..... were getting along fine, it's a lot of fun actually." Zoro smiled at this, "That's good........" he crept closer to her as she sat on their bed, "Oh Zoro.........." He kissed her, "I love you ncoRqdNthvPswAsiObinEnsl-"

"What!?" she shrieked.

"I said, I love you ayNadoAoadkTdmaIamdlNalMadilIqpxwpO="

*WHAM!!!!!!!!!*

~X~X~X~X{Current day- Zoro's house}X~X~X~X~

Zoro sprung back to consciousness, "WHAT HAPPENED!?!??!!"

"Tch. We got jumped old man, and now we're bone-fucked up the ass: No swords, we're tied up, and we got 10 feet of ugly staring us both down in anger and blood lust."

Zoro looked to his left to see his son Zeke tied up the same as he. Then Zoro turned to their captor, Taeko, the monstrous bald swords man who had come to 'claim' Zoro's title. Taeko smirked and got up to hit Zeke in the head. *WHAM* "Still a cocky bastard even when hostage and helpless aren t you Zeke." Now Zoro smirked, "Ha. Where do you think he gets that from?"

*WHAM*

"I was talking about his mother."

They both laughed, they were going to get hit again but Taeko stopped his men. "Wait, let them have their last moments of fun,........... after all........ I am about to end BOTH their lives and become the next Greatest Swordsman on this planet!"

Zoro and Zeke both turned serious, "Really?" Zoro queried, "How s that?" Zeke quipped, "You gonna cheat right? Haha."

Taeko smirked, "Of course...." He signaled to one of his men to pick Zoro up and take him outside, "Say good bye to your son Roronoa... This is that last time you'll see him for the first time! HAHAHAHA!!!"

Taeko and Zoro were now outside. Zoro stood there, still tied up. Taeko continued to smirk. "Now... As I kill you, I will become The World's Greatest Swordsman!" Taeko started to charge at him, but then halted when he heard what sounded like fighting and his men screaming. "AHH!!" "DAMN IT! GET HIM!" "UUGH!!"

Then Zeke appeared from the house door........ with 7 swords in his hands. "Heh...... Should have killed me first Taeko! Now you're gonna get it from my old man, and you can't even handle ME on one to one." Taeko became panicky, "SHIT!" he turned back to Zoro who somehow had just untied himself, "NOOO! YOU BOTH DIE HERE TODAY!! IT IS I!!! I WHO IS THE NEXT GREATEST SWORDSMAN DAMN IT!!!!!!" He swung viciously and fast at Zoro, hopefully before he could do anything. Zeke threw Zoro's swords to him.

*CCLLAANNKK!!!!!*

Zoro had his swords in their proper positions before Taeko had his sword even 'feet away'. "D...D...Da...Damn it! You...... ba.... bastard..." You could hear the fear in Taeko's voice. Zoro ginned, "You think you could beat me even if I didn't have my swords??? Wow....... you can never hope to achieve such a title as I have if you think THAT!" *CLINK!* Zoro broke off Taeko's pressure from his sword and prepared for a counter attack. "Wait dad." Zeke appeared in between his father and his rival. "I should be the one to finish this, he's my opponent, always was." Zoro smiled, "You make me damn proud kid." Zeke smiled back but didn't look at him, "Thanks..... means a lot to me dad."

"Huh...... I'm glad it does."

Taeko was now angered, "Shut up! If you want to face me and die Zeke!? I'll oblige!!!" Taeko swung his sword down again, Zeke dodged it with ease. Zeke placed his swords in his hands and mouth and charged fast at him.

*BAM!* *CLANK!*

Taeko defended himself against the attack and swung back. His swings started to back Zeke up into the village. Zoro started to follow, but was stopped by three men. "Where do you think you're going Roronoa?" "Yeah! You have to stay here, AND DIE!!" All three of them swung their swords at him.

*CLANK!* *CLINK!* *KING!*

Zoro jumped into the air, all three of them missed, and their swords hit together. "Damn it!" Zoro lunged downward and spun to increase his slicing perimeter.

*WHOOSH* *SLICE* *SLICE*

All three men fell to the ground. Two more men appeared. One swung at Zoro horizontally, he stopped it with both his swords and slid them along his opponent's sword up to him and slashed him down. "AUGHHH!" The other hat two swords and simple swung them wildly in Zoro's direction. No real style to it. He twitched in annoyance, but dealt with the fool the same as the others. One quick Oni Guri took him out. Then Zoro headed quickly to the village to help his son........ if he needed it.

~-~-~-~-~-

As Zeke seemingly continued to toy with Taeko and his weak attempt to 'kill' him, he hoped form roof to roof of a house in the village as Taeko followed. "Damn you........ ha....... quit fighting like a coward!....... ha........ Fight like a man!!!..... ha.." He was running out of breath, and his anger didn't help his situation. Zeke just laughed quietly, "It's called strategy dumbass. Look, you're out of breath. I knew your fat ass wouldn't hold up forever. Besides..... you have no right to talk about cowardly tactics." "errrrrrAAUUGGHH!!!" Taeko rushed to him and swung vertically.

*BOOM!!!*

He missed as Zeke moved to fast for him to keep up and just created a giant creator. "DAMN IT! You would be dead by now if you didn't have those damn extra swords!!! Fight like a REAL swordsman and use one you coward!"

Zeke just laughed, "You really think you can beat me if I just dropped 3 swords!? Fine........" Zeke indeed dropped 3 of his swords and stood in a different stance than regular 4 sword style. Taeko grinned, "Good................. NOW, DIE!!!" Taeko charged at him again. Zeke started to spin his sword, it went faster and faster. Suddenly Zeke switched the hand his sword was in just when Taeko was in striking distance. He swung so fast that even the now arriving and watching Zoro couldn't catch the strike.

*SWISH!!!*

"Ah.......... ah..... ah.... ah......" Taeko's body gushed blood and he fell to the ground. Zeke just modestly grinned and sheathed his sword.

"One sword style too? God, she sure did teach you everything didn't you?" Zoro had come down and congratulated his son. Zeke smiled bigger, "Yeah, she wanted me to be prepared. Heheheh." "To swing at such a velocity and then switch hands to create an unstable and dangerous swing force takes quite a long time to master." "That's why she made practice every day. She's crazy." They laughed a little and went to check on the villagers.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zoro and Zeke spun to the direction of the psychotic up roar, "I AM THE BEST!!!! I WILL BE THE GREATEST!!!!!" Taeko was unconscious, but his rage had taken over. "DIE!!!!!!" He came full speed to the father and son.

*CLING!*

He was so fast, that Zeke and Zoro didn't even have their swords out yet. Holding his large, nearly 10 foot sword against Teako's "Are you ok Zeke-sama?" Zeke smiled and laughed, "Haha.......... I'm fine......... Frank."

The large man broke of his lock up with Taeko and simply knocked him down and turned to his friend." He was indeed at least 14 feet tall. He had shaggy brown hair that parted in the middle and went slightly over his eye, is was very messy and extremely un-kept. "That is good, Zeke-san, but please,.... in front of your father, the great swordsman Zoro-sama, call me by my full name: Frankshirokishi,.... Dekata." He bowed honorably and smiled so sweetly, truly a gentle giant. Zoro smiled, "Don't worry about it. Frank is find." "Haha, very well then Zoro-sama!" He seemed very happy that his best friend's father had taken such a quick liking to him.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

At Zoro's house, it is night now. They had 'disposed' of Taeko and his men on a drifting raft and all the villagers seemed fine. "Hahahaha!! Really!?!?" Zoro, Zeke, and Frank were all talking, having a good time and telling the master swordsman all about his son's adventures and mischiefs. "Yes! Indeed Zoro-san! Zeke-san just sat there as they stole all his clothes! Didn't even chase after them! HAHAHA!" Zeke was a little annoyed now, "Shut up Frank........ you didn't help the situation either...." he was pouting quite profusely. "Haha! I am sorry Zeke-san, but I have always found that tale quite funny! Haha!" "Yeah..... I see that."

Zoro sat down and passed them both beers, "Cheer up son, on time I almost froze to death butt naked!" Zeke grinned, "Yeah, mom's told me that. Hahahaha." Zoro shook his head, "What hasn't that woman told you?" He then turned his attention to Frank, "So, Frank how did you and Zeke separate and how did you get here so fast?"

Frank continued to carry what seemed to be his 'signature' gentle smile, "We met Taeko once again among many times on an island near here, about a week's travel. I told Zeke to go on ahead so he could finally meet you and I would join later. I held them off long enough for Zeke's trail to be untraceable for Taeko's crew's abilities and then a came here. I'm glad I was in time to help you stop him, even if it was just a little bit." Zeke patted him on the back, "Don't worry about it big guy! You did fine!" Frank seemed like he was reluctantly withholding information, "Yes... well, Zeke-san... Th-th-there is something I think you should know."

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Hold that thought Frank... I'll get it dad." Zeke got up and went to open the door. Frank looked scared, "Um... Zeke-sama, m-maybe you should hear this first...!" Zeke opened the door, "Hold on Frank, what's the big deal-"

*WHAM!!!*

Zeke fell to the ground as he was just hit in the face with.......... a frying pan? "YOU JERK BASTARD! How dare you come see your father without me!!! I thought you said I'd be there with you when you first met him!??! Don't you love me you jerk!!???!"

Zeke looked up, "Shit........ Hey Rika, sweetie."

Rika started to spew anger, "Don't you dare call me sweetie!!! Especially since you tricked me on that last island and left me in the middle of the night!!!" She had very long hair, it was in two short pony tails on each side of her head and then came down over her ears on each side of her face down to her breasts,... which were quite big.

Zoro smirked at the young couple, but the first thing he noticed about her, was her hair color, "Heh.... pink?"

To Be Continued.......


	4. 20 years can catch up fast

Final Chapter: 20 Years can Catch Up Fast

I have apperantly made WAY to many spelling mistakes on this one compared to my normal missspelling so I've revised this chapter and have posted it. Thanks for reading and I hope you're looking foreward to my many works to come.

The young pink haired girl continued to berate her boyfriend as she towered over his quivering body menacingly. "So...... you think you can just DITCH ME and everything is going to be FINE!?!?! Oh No Zeke Roronoa! I came out here for you for SUPPORT!!! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME STRANDED ON AN ISLAND!!!!" Zeke tried to calm her down, which he knew was hopeless. "Rika.... please hunny, it's not like that. I just........... I just had to see him on my own." He got up and faced the woman he had said he loved to her many times over, "Nothing I can say can excuse me for always leaving you behind every time you've tried to catch up with me. I really can't stand the fact of you possibly getting hurt though........ Rika, please forgive me." Rika pouted and turned away from him. "Shut up..." she was blushing out of anger and her obvious concern and undying love for Zeke, even if he had many times tried to lose her on the grand line. Zeke saw this as a normal Rika pout..... but then tears started to form. "Rika I-" she stopped him, "I said shut up... *sniff* *sniff!* I don't need you to worry about me getting hurt and all those stupid excuses! I get it, I'm a burden to you out here. But I......" she started to really cry now, "I love you damn it! And I won't let your concern for me keep me from you! I don't give a damn what happens! If either of us where to die,... I want the other to be there to see it..." her tear flow was uncontrollable now, "Do you have any idea what the real pain would be if you died and I would never see you again? It would be that I never got to see you again during your last moments, that I wasn't the last thing you got to see. I would want YOU to be the last thing I see. Wouldn't that be better? To see the face of your lover before you almost certainly die? That's what I would want." Zeke just stood there, he was so unprepared for her soul to be poured out to him like this.......... again. "Rika......"

Zoro simply watched the act of drama in front of him, he mentally smirked to himself, knowing this would be the wrong time to have such a inappropriate facial feature as a smirk. But he couldn't help but think,... ("This reminds me so much of when I first brought HER to the ship...")

~X~X~X~X{20 years ago}X~X~X~X~

"YOU CAN'T EXPECT I'M GOING TO LET US LEAVE HER!?!!?!!" Zoro had his swords gripped in anger. He couldn't believe how his 'friends' were acting.

Nami: "Why would we keep HER on this ship!? So she can call her alleged 'former' friends and they kill us in our sleep!?! She's obvious working an angle!"

Robin: "Sadly Mr. Swordsman-san, I agree with Miss Nami-san, she could cause MUCH trouble."

Zoro: "LOOK WHO'S TALKING!!!! YOU of all people should be giving someone a second chance!"

Sanji: "I say we let her stay!!!"

Zoro: "Of course you do. If it has breasts you want it to stay on the ship with YOU. If she were a male old friend of mine, you would curse him of the ship. Yelling about not wanting another bastard swordsman on deck!!"

Sanji: "Duh...."

Zoro: "Damn it! Why is it when I want something like this done, EVERYONE'S AGAINST IT!!?!?"

Usopp: "Because, although she has been with you for a while and is as you say 'converted', unlike Robin, she had FULL intention of destroying us back when we fought her and her people and you even said she tried to kill you while you two were alone."

Zoro: "It's different now. She's changed! She loves me!......... and.......... and Damn it... I love her!"

The whole crew was shocked, Zoro's emotions he was showing right now we re very uncharacteristic.

Franky: "Why can't we let her stay? What REAL harm is there?"

Brook: "Yohohoho! I agree! Zoro-san should have a......... BONE-companion! (Like 'boon-companion') Yohohohoho!"

Fanky: "Easy with the bad jokes at this time please..."

Nami: "BECAUSE. She. Could. Be. Tricking. Us. I will NOT have a possible traitor among us this dangerous in our journey,... we can't risk it."

Zoro: "Then why did we let Boa Hancock on here!? She's a Shishibikai! A government dog! But we let her on board just because Luffy loves her!"

Boa was sitting sadly in a corner mobbing, holding back small tears. She tried to comfort Luffy, who was struggling still with the events that occurred at MainFord during the WhiteBeard War. She came with them because she still had a 'sickness' for him. But he had become cold to everyone, and that broke the heart of a love sick puppy like Hancock in her current state.

Usopp: "That's different. Luffy let her stay because she PROVED herself at MainFord. She couldn't go back to the government after what she did. All YOUR girl did was try to get back in her old boss's good graces. And when it failed, she came crawling back to you in hopes you would forgive her and have a place to retreat to. It has nothing to do with LUFFY in love with her."

Boa: "Shut up you FAT long nose bastard!!!!"

She sounded bad as she whimpered in despair. Nami hit Usopp in the back of the head, "Way to go genius! We all know how she feels about Luffy! We don't need you asshole attitude. Geez... you've change more than just you body weight while we were separated."

Usopp: "I like being brutally honest now. I have to be to keep you guys from making fun of how fat I am now..."

Zoro: "So, Boa gets to be with Luffy cause she did something worthy of a 'StrawHat treat'. But when I want MY girl to stay, she's not good enough because she apparently "wasn't thinking in a way that benefited us"?!?!"

The crew was seeing it to be harder and harder that this was indeed their friend Roronoa Zoro. He was trying so hard for HER. Why???

"She can stay."

The whole crew and even Boa looked up.

Luffy had come out of his cabin. "Why couldn't she? Like Zoro said, Robin, Boa, even You Nami, AND Franky, have all been our enemy's to a certain degree. She and Zoro have apparently made a deep connection, definitely if Zoro is defending her like this. She'll be fine. I'll trust anybody once I guess." He smiled his normal smile, even though everyone could tell it hurt him inside to do so, and placed his hand on Zoro's shoulder. "Plus Zoro trusts her, that s good enough for any of us. She's all yours buddy. I know you can handle her."

He walked away and went to sit on the head of the Thousand Sunny. Everyone quickly dispersed. Hancock stayed behind and simply watched Luffy. Nami held back to apologize to Zoro, "S.... Sorry."

Zoro smiled, "It's ok,... really."

~X~X~X~X{Now}X~X~X~X~

As Zeke continued to try to comfort his wailing lover who was almost beyond comforting at this point due to her feelings letting loose everywhere, Zoro got up and stuck out his had to Rika. She stopped sobbing and looked up at him, "Hi, I'm Roronoa Zoro, Zeke's dad. It's nice to meet you." His smile was very bright and inviting, most unlike Zoro. "I must say you're a very beautiful young lady. My son has quite an eye and is very lucky to have someone as loving, passionate and dedicated to your relationship as you." He gave a sly wink to Zeke who was in awe at the kind show his father was putting on, just for his girlfriend.

Rika's smile was bigger than Zoro's, "Hmhmhm! Thank you! I guess if YOU are his father, he won t be so bad when he gets older." She curtsied and shook his hand, Zoro brought hers up and kissed it. "I'm sure he does his best NOW to see you're always safe and happy."

Rika looked at Zeke reluctantly, "I guess so. Maybe if he showed it instead of just leaving in the middle of the night and then trying to pull a speech like he just did to justify everything." Zeke shrugged cheesily, "Um... Sorry...?" Zoro just laughed slightly, "You know I was just like that with his mother. She hated it. But one day she just accepted that no matter how badly or wrong I described it or how much she could indeed take care of herself, I would not only ALWAYS worry about her safety, but that I wanted to be overprotective and make her live MUCH longer than I. To me she mattered the most........ and she STILL does." his face darkened a bit, "Even if it HAS been 20 years....." He shut his eyes for a moment, ("Great, now that damn feeling is coming back again.") Rika put a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you, from you.... I really needed to hear that." she smiled more, then she looked at Zeke, "Ok!" Her enthusiasm popped out of nowhere. "It's late!" her voice then became coy and VERY seductive towards him. "Let's go to bed Zeke...." Zeke blushed and twitched as his mouth was slightly open. He looked to his dad for help. Zoro wasn't sure if his next sentence was what Zeke was hoping for from him, "You two can have my bed. I'll sleep outside in the tree, I feel like napping with the stars tonight. Frank you can have the couch if you like. The hotel in the village will give you a free room if you prefer that." They all looked at Frank who had been quiet through all this, mostly because he knew Zeke would fuss at him for not warning about Rika. And Rika would kill him if he told Zeke she had been on the island since he had arrived. "Um.... I think the hotel would be best for ME tonight.... heh." his smile was so scared and fake that Rika decided not to punish him this time for anything she felt like punishing him for. Zeke however had to at least let his 'bud' know he screwed up 'bro-code' wise, "Thanks for the warning King Kong, I almost got my head ripped off there." "S-s-sorry Zeke-sama,... hopefully it will not happen again..... um, HOPEfully."

~x~Y~x~O~x~U~x~G~x~U~x~E~x~S~x~S~x~T~x~H~x~E~x~M~x~O~x~T~x~H~x~E~x~R~x~Y~x~E~x~T~x~?~

Zoro lay in tree on its branches as he looked up into the sky. ("Hm.... What a peaceful night..") He closed his eyes and laid his head against the trunk. ("You raised a good kid hun... I knew we would always be together, no matter what.")

~X~X~X~X{20 years ago}X~X~X~X~

Zoro walked to his cabin from his resolved fight with the others as Luffy decreed SHE could stay. He opened the door and saw her worriedly sitting on his bed. She popped up as soon as he entered, "Well?" she was so scared, and still herself getting over what all happened a MainFord. What she had done, tried to do, what she had seen, and what Zoro did for her. It all made her regret ever thinking, even for a split second, that anyone else could or would care for her now but him. Zoro smiled at her and sighed with relief, "You can stay."

She screamed in joy, "Yay!! Oh thank you Zoro! Thank you so much!" she was so overjoyed that she barely realized that she hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek. Although Zoro definitely didn't mind she jumped from him with an awkward blush, "Uh.. s-s-s-sorry, I.. i... I didn't mean to-" Zoro shushed her with his finger on her lips and smiled assuringly, "It's ok, it's not like you've never done it before." His smile turned into a playful smirk, but her frown just deepened with regret, "But that doesn't matter any more. How could it, after what I did to you at the Marine Headquarters, just barely 2 weeks ago..." she trailed of in regret and shame. Zoro picked up her chin and had her look at him, "That doesn't matter, I understand. You wanted your old life back, no one can or should blame you. And you DIDN'T abandon me." For some reason, she really wanted to argue his forgiveness towards her. "How can you say that? I left you said for Mo-" Zoro stopped her, "When that bastard told you to kill me, what did you do?" Her eyes widened at the question, "I... I... I..."

Zoro smiled, "You DIDN'T. You refused. It was because you still loved me. And how could you abandon me if you loved me so much?" Her eyes watered and she smiled with much glee. "Zoro,... I swear, I DO love you, and I will never leave you!" She embraced him passionately. Zoro hugged her back and kissed her on the lips, "And I won't either, no matter what, we will always be together."

~X~X~X~X{Now}X~X~X~X~

Zoro noticed something moving in the night, it headed to the village. The shape was odd, and somewhat familiar, Zoro decided to follow it.

~Y~x~O~x~U~x~A~x~R~x~E~x~A~x~B~x~O~x~U~x~T~x~T~x~O~x~F~x~I~x~N~x~D~x~O~x~U~x~T~x~W~x~H~x~O~x~T~x~H~x~E~x~M~x~O~x~M~x~I~x~S~x~

Zeke found his boat and jumped in, starting to untie it's rope as well. "Leaving huh? Why's that?" Zeke looked up to see his FATHER, Roronoa Zoro. Zeke smiled, "Yeah, Rika arriving just means it's time for me to go. I've done what I wanted here, I met my father,.... and he's a great man, just like mom said. I'm really a roamer though, I never wanted your title pops, just to know you and test your skills, haha. I have to find my purpose in life now. We'll meet again, and you and HER will meet again too." Zoro was full of pride and joy for his son and the words he just spoke about him. "But leaving in the middle of the night? Why? Didn't you JUST get Rika off your back about this?" Zeke looked back as the boat started to float out, "Oh,.. Yeah, that reminds me, give her this when she wakes up will ya? Tell Frank I'll seem later, he can find me on his own." Zeke tossed an eternal pose compass to Zoro. "Hm, gonna let her know where you're going this time huh?" Zeke smiled, getting further and further out to sea, "Yeah! Why not right!? Oh, and dad, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Zoro smiled wide as the sun began to rise, "Good luck boy! Be careful!" Zeke chuckled loudly, "What are you, my dad!? Hahaha!" Zoro laughed to and walked back towards his home. As he headed up he thought of the boy and his mother, ("Geez.... You sure did raise the kid to one hell of a person didn't you,... PERONA. That boy is something else, and I wasn't even needed. Heh.")

Zeke was almost out of sight,

~X~X~X~X{20 years ago}X~X~X~X~

Perona held out a doll to Zoro, "Here, take Missy, I know it's childish but, I want you to have it before you leave, it would mean a lot to me if you did.." She looked away from him, thinking Zoro would call her a baby for still having this doll. Zoro took the doll and put it in his bag, "Of course. Anything from you I would keep in my heart." Perona blushed. She was more mature now in ways. She wasn't the spoiled princess anymore, her time on that island and with Zoro made her a stronger more self-confident person. She wasn't ditzy, or whiny or bratty and Zoro liked that she was so passionate towards him. Zoro kissed her cheek, "I love you Perona, no one else." The pink haired girl smirked, "You better not." That night they made love before he left in the middle of the night, not wanting to say good bye to her in the morning.

"Zoro, she won't stop crying. I think it might be you." the crying baby Minumi wailed on, she had only been born 3 months ago. "It's not me," Zoro insisted, "She wants something to occupy her time, here" he handed the infant the doll that meant a lot to both him and Perona, "There, see?" Minumi stopped crying and hugged the doll. Zoro smiled, "Now, whenever I come by, I can see a sweet little girl love that doll the way it s supposed to be."

~X~X~X~X{Now}X~X~X~X~

Zeke could no longer see the island... He smiled at what his mother had told him.

~X~X~X~X{2 years ago}X~X~X~X~

A 17 year-old Zeke groaned, "Mom, it will be fine. I'll fine him and everything will be blah, blah, blah."

*WHACK*

A 35 year old Perona hit him on the head, "Don't talk like a shit head boy! I've taught you MUCH better than that." Zeke nodded, "Sorry, but why do I have to find him so importantly?" "Because! He's your father, you need to meet him and understand him. You need to know why I fell in love with him." Her mind began to wonder at the thought of him. Zeke raise an eyebrow, "What do I not know that you haven't told me over a thousand times?" Perona sighed and huffed, "That man is someone you have to meet to understand EVERYTHING about him. He helped make me who I am. I'm not a immature brat any more thanks to him. And he has always taken care of me, I love him." Zeke rolled his eyes, "Same speech I've heard for 13 years now. I get it."

*WHACK*

"Sorry."

"That's ok son. Now, make sure you tell him I'm growing impatient."

"Right."

Zeke left that day to meet his father.

~X~X~X~X{Now (The Next Day)}X~X~X~X~

"HE WHAT!!!!???! That JERK!!!" Rika was livid, "Why did he leave like that again?!?!"

Zoro laughed quietly, "Maybe he has something in mind. Here, he told me to give this to you."

Zoro handed Rika the eternal pose. "What island is this?"

"I don't know, guess you'll find out soon though."

Zoro walked back to his house and left Frank and Rika outside to figure out what to do next. Zoro sat in a chair and thought about the past few days, "Hm...... Something great is going to happen to that boy..... Perona......" his smile became serious, "20 years is long enough for the both of us........ I'm coming for you,..... and I'm staying."

Epilogue

Somewhere in the soon future....

It is dark as large clouds hover over the gray area in which Zeke is now resting his body. The sun peeks just slightly out of the clouds. Zeke's surroundings are nothing but crumbled old buildings and debris left from the previous battle. Zeke is sitting on one of the larger pieces of rubble with his hands propping him up from behind. He is scared and scratched, but no mortal wounds. A man in a black silk shirt, black jean pants and shoes, comes up to Zeke as he holds his shoulder. "Heh... He's not dead is he?" Zeke looks at the man, "........ Nope...... He's where he belongs... with her......"

(What happened here at this strange place? Who is the man Zeke is talking to? All these will be answered and more as ZEKE'S journey is FAR from over........... Look for "The Chronicles of Zeke". Coming in October of 2009)

Of Father and Son End.  
To be continued.... in another story.

"If It Means A Lot To You"  
By A Day To Remeber

[Accoustic Guitar]

[Guy]  
And hey darling, I hope you're good tonight.  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving Yeah, I want it but no I don't need it,  
Tell me something sweet to get me by,  
'Cause I can't come back home 'till they're singing

Laa, la la la, la la la,  
'Till everyone is singing.  
If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last,  
Laa laa laa If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear come tomorrow this will all be in our past, Well, it might be for the best.

[Guitar]

[Girl]  
And hey sweetie, Well I need you here tonight,  
And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me,  
Yeah you want it but I can't help it, I just feel complete when you're by my side,  
But I know you can't come home 'till they're singing,  
Laa, la la la, la la la,

[Both]  
'Till everyone is singing, Laa, la la la, la la la,

[Guy]  
If you can wait 'till I get home,  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last,  
La la laaaaa If you can wait 'till I get home,  
Then I swear come tomorrow this will all be in our past,  
Well it might be for the best.

[Girl]  
You know you can't give me what I need,  
And even though you mean so much to me,  
I can wait through everything.

[Guy]  
Is this really happening?

[Building Drums]

I swear I'll never be happy again,  
And don't you dare say we can just be friends,  
'Cause I'm not some boy you can sway

[Both] [No Music]  
We knew it'd happen eventually.

[Large Chourus of People]  
Laa, la la la, la la la,  
Now everybody's singing,  
Laa, la la la, la la la,  
Now everybody's singing, Laa, la la la, la la la

[[Guy]If you can wait till I get home]

Now everybody's singing, Laa, la la la, la la la

[[Guy] I swear that we can make this last]

[Guy]  
If you can wait till I get home [Laa, la la la, now everybody's singing, laa, la la la, la la la]

[Guy]  
Then I swear that we can make this last [Now everybody's singing, laa, la la la, la la la]

The lyrics do not do this song justice. Please listen to this song in it's entirety. 


	5. Bonus DO NOT READ BEFORE CHAPTER 4!

Hey dad do you (not) remember me? BONUS MATERIAL (Ha, bonus material, like a damn DVD or something)

Subliminal clues to Perona being the mother.

Yo here is just some quick things I put in the story that could have given it a way that Perona was Zeke's mom.

Starting with chapter 1:

Missy the doll that Minumi has- ture you didn't know that Zoro gave it to her, but it was still a simple plant, all you had to do was think "Hm, which character in one piece has dolls and calls them stuff like Missy.... then again that does kind of sound to hard to do. Who want to go through that right?

In the second flash back Zoro is about to say her name but she stops him, the word or letters he says as she shuts him up is nphrt now all you had to do was decide witch name I was pointing to N for Nami, P for Perona, H for Hina, R for Robin, or T for Tashigi. Don't worry if you didn't pay that much attention to my little details. I am crazy like that cause I would have, I'm one of those people that look though the manga after I've read it and look for Panada Man

Chapter 2:

I really didn't give any clues to her this much except that Zeke's mom has powers witch means MOST likely, that she is a DF user witch rules out people like Nami and Tashigi

Chapter 3: Had a lot in this one if you think about it.

In the first flash back of the chapters, you notice Zoro talking about 'THE GIRLS' warming up to her, witch pretty much ment Robin and Nami were out.

As the same flash back keeps going he trys to say her name but the flashback starts to warp as Zoro gains contiousness. The warped speech Zoro emulates is ncoRqdNthvPswAsiObinEnsl witch if you take all the capital letters the are R N P A O and E witch when unscrambled correctly spells Perona

Then the secound one is ayNadoAoadkTdmaIamdlNalMadilIqpxwpO, you take those capital letters N A T I N M O you get Not Nami, (thought I'd though that out there)

I know there is not point to this really but I felt like doing this cause it will get more people to read the story as long as they don't SKIP TO THIS PAGE AND RUIN IT!

All right more in chapter 3:

Zoro notices Rika's hair color first witch is PINK!

Chapter 4:

In the flash back Zoro argues about her staying with the Straw Hats and they talk about MainFord and story wise the most likely person to be with ZORO during the war would be Perona. (I personally think we are going to see a lot more of Perona in One Piece, maybe and actual love interest for Zoro, who knows...... Eiichiro knows!

In the second flash back she talks about going back to her 'boss' she is about to say his name but Zoro cuts her off. She says "Mo-" which is Moria.

Then finally Zoro says who it is....... that's not much of a clue is it?

-

-

-  
All right, while I'm here, a quick Author s news letter.

I'm starting a new story called My Life for Hire, look for it, thank you.

I'll be making a series of Zeke and his journey called the Chronicles of Zeke coming hopefully in October, most likely mid-October.

Season 2 of Robot Pirate will becoming out in October too.

I'm gonna have about 2 maybe 3 lemons coming out soon over the next month or so because I can.

Thanks for you time. 


End file.
